Solar energy is a form of renewable energy. In recent years, the technology of converting the solar energy to electrical energy has attracted great public attention, since this conversion can save energy and minimize the power shortages, while reducing environment pollution.
A typical way of utilizing solar energy is through a solar cell assembly (or photovoltaic assembly), which is mounted on a roof through supports. Junction boxes are generally used for the solar cell assembly, being provided on the back surface of the assembly.
Recently, new technology for utilizing solar energy has been developed. More specifically, building integrated photovoltaic (BIPV) technology has been developed to further harness the use of solar energy. BIPV technology uses common solar energy (photovoltaic) devices, however, the BIPV technology utilizes building parts, such as transparent roof, window or glass walls instead of supports on a roof. While these photovoltaic devices can keep out wind and rain and transmit sunlight, they can also generate an abundance of electricity. However, conventional junction boxes for solar cell modules are not compatible and generally unaesthetic when mounted on windows or the like, considering the large size of known solar junction boxes.
One known solution is to hide connecting assembles in window frames or the like without using the junction box. However, without protection of the junction boxes, the connecting assembles are susceptible to external impacts, humidity and dust.